


Have A Holly, Jolly Christmas

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Dancing, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Ice Skating, Kisses, Little Sisters, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sisters, Winter, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Lena’s very first Christmas with the Sabrewings. Actually, it’s her first Christmas. Ever.
Relationships: Indy Sabrewing/Ty Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Have A Holly, Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!!❤️❤️❤️Hope you all enjoy! :)

Lena got home from her date with Webby, shivering from the brisk winter air, her cheeks and nose bright red. She stepped out of her boots, groaning when her socks slid down her heels. She hated that. 

Then she heard the clatter of dishes. Indy and Ty were both at work, so it had to be Violet. 

Lena hung her coat and scarf in the closet, then headed into the kitchen. Violet’s homework was on the table, and she was at the counter, making a sandwich. 

“Hey,” Lena said. 

Violet turned her head to her, dark curls bouncing. “Greetings,” she said in return. 

Lena chuckled, still sniffing from the cold. She was still getting used to Violet’s way of welcoming her home. She was still getting used to being welcomed home. Aunt Magica had never did that. 

“You’re cold,” Violet observed, setting her sandwich beside her homework. 

“Well yeah, it’s winter,” replied Lena, stretching her arms above her head. She pulled out a chair at the table and plopped down, taking her phone out of her pocket. She smiled when she saw there was a text message from Webby. 

“I will make some hot chocolate,” Violet said, going into the pantry. 

Lena sent Webby a sweet reply, then frowned up at Violet. “What’s hot chocolate?” she asked curiously. 

Violet, holding a container with something in it, blinked at her. “You... don’t know?”

Lena arched an eyebrow at Violet’s reaction. “No. That’s why I asked.”

“Oh.” Violet went to the fridge and got out the milk, then got out the sugar from the lazy Susan. “I guess you’ll find out,” she said simply. 

Lena would’ve watched her, but then she got another text from Webby. She grinned down at her phone. 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before a mug of steaming liquid with marshmallows in it, was placed in front of her. 

“Stop texting your girlfriend and try a sip,” Violet told her, sitting across from her with her own mug. 

Lena gave her a look, but put her phone down. She picked up the mug carefully, sighing in content at the warmth that flooded through her fingers. Then she pressed her lips to the cup, cautious not to burn herself. 

Her eyes widened. 

Violet smiled, taking a bite out of her sandwich. “Like it?” 

Lena stared down in awe at her cup. “Are you a goddess?” she asked. 

Violet laughed. “Unfortunately, no.”

Lena took another sip, catching a marshmallow in her mouth. She had never tasted anything so good in her life. 

“There’ll be a lot more of that on Christmas. Dad goes crazy over hot chocolate on Christmas,” Violet said. 

Lena blinked curiously at Violet from behind her mug. She carefully set it down—only half of it left now. “What’s Christmas?” she asked. 

For a moment, Violet merely stared at Lena’s chocolate moustache. Then she blinked. “...Are you kidding me?”

Lena tensed, scowling defensively. “What?”

“You’ve never celebrated Christmas before?” Violet asked incredulously. 

Lena scoffed, crossing her arms. “The only thing I celebrated was not being beat by my aunt.” Talking about Aunt Magica put a bad taste in her mouth. She eyed her hot chocolate. She chugged the rest of it down. 

Violet was stunned—not about Lena’s aunt, she knew about what kind of person she’d been, and they’d talked lots about her. She couldn’t believe Lena had never heard of Christmas before. 

“Has Webbigail not mentioned anything about getting gifts for each other?” she asked. 

Lena was confused and unsure if she should be defensive or not. “Webby celebrates Hanukkah.”

Violet stared at Lena again, making her shift uncomfortably. Then a very serious expression painted her face. 

“We are having the. Best. Christmas. Ever. This year. No sister of mine goes more than sixteen years of never knowing the joy of Christmas. And I’m getting you another hot chocolate,” Violet said, getting up and grabbing Lena’s cup. 

Lena gawked, alarmed by Violet’s severity. Sister...

“You know I’m adopted,” she said. “I haven’t even lived here that long. We’re not... technically... sisters.”

Violet turned to her. “You have my last name. We sleep in the same bed together. You pick on me. In retaliation, I tie your socks together in the laundry—“

“That’s you?!”

“We are sisters,” Violet said firmly, brown eyes unwavering.

Lena’s heart glowed, warming her chest. She didn’t know what to say. This was still so new to her. Sisters. Dads. Love. It was a lot. Lena wondered if she’d ever get used to the feeling in her heart. 

“Dad and Pop are also hearing about this, by the way,” Violet said, setting Lena’s refilled cup in front of her. 

“Really? Telling on me?” Lena asked with a smile. 

Violet smiled back. “Little sister’s duty.”

Lena laughed, putting her hands around her mug again. “Right. That’s annoying.”

“I know.”  
_______________________________

Ty owned a grocery store. It was a good place and the employees were nice. One of the things Lena had feared about being adopted into a family, was being put to work like a slave. 

Ty and Indy weren’t like that though. They were kind men. And they loved Violet and Lena equally. 

Neither of them ever forced Lena to work. But she didn’t mind helping Ty in the store. She’d offered a few months ago, while they were eating dinner. Since then, it was ritual for Lena to head over to the store on Saturdays. It was fun. 

She didn’t have to. Ty told her she could quit anytime she wanted. Lena didn’t think she would, but it was nice to know that... she had a choice. Aunt Magica never gave her choices. 

Lena was sweeping the floor when she noticed Ty fiddling with the radio behind the cash register. She blinked, as something with bells in it started playing. That was weird. 

“What is this?” she asked. 

Ty grinned at her. “It’s Christmas music.”

“There’s Christmas music?”

“Yup.” Ty’s grin grew. Then he started dancing. 

Lena almost dropped her broom. “Stop that! Your bellybutton’s showing!” she barked. 

Ty spun around, hand on his hip, one behind his head, and looking way too old to be dancing like that. 

Lena’s face turned pink, blue eyes darting left and right. “Stop! People are watching!”

Ty laughed. “C’mon! Dance with me, Lena!” he said, wrapping his big arms around her from behind and putting his chin on her head. He swayed from side to side, making her sway with him. 

Lena imagined that they made quite an interesting sight. This bright-haired, blue-eyed teenage girl with this tall, big-armed, dark man. 

Ty hummed along to the song, rubbing his stubble against Lena’s head. 

Lena burst out laughing, happy tears welling up in her eyes. “Dad!”

She froze. She’d never called him that before. 

Ty had stopped swaying. 

Gulping, Lena turned around and looked up at him. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but she certainly wasn’t expecting the warm smile on Ty’s face. Let alone the glossy sheen to his dark eyes. Wow, he looked like she’d just given him the moon. 

He pulled her into a bear hug, Lena’s broom smushed in between them. 

Lena breathed out finally. This... this was a nice reaction. This was nice. Slowly, she hugged Ty... her dad back. Yeah. Warmth covered her. This was really nice.  
_______________________________

Violet liked books, like Indy. She looked like Ty, but she was a lot like Indy. They shared much of the same interests and unconscious little habits. Like tapping a thumb to their lip when they were thinking. Lena couldn’t help but notice things like that. 

She didn’t really share anything with any of them. 

She shared things with her aunt. Which Lena didn’t particularly like.

She was washing the dishes with Indy, trying to copy the way his hands moved. Otherwise, she knew she’d default to how Aunt Magica used to do it. She tried not to do anything like her aunt did. 

Suddenly, Indy laughed. 

Lena looked up at him. “What?” she asked.

Indy smiled at her. “You always poke your hip out,” he said. 

Did she? Lena hadn’t noticed. Or well, she did, because sometimes she’d rest her hand or something on her hip, but it had never really registered. She wasn’t sure why she did it. She didn’t get it from her aunt. It was just something she did.

Indy chuckled a little again. “Violet’s started doing that too, you know.”

Lena paused, blinking down at the plate she was sponging. “...She has?”

Indy nodded at her. “She used to stand up straight as a board. It looked like she didn’t know how to relax,” he said. “Suppose you’ve rubbed off on her.”

Lena slumped. She had never considered that she might bring her own mannerisms to this family. 

She wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. 

Indy bumped her shoulder gently, smiling at her. “We like it,” he said. “We like everything about you. We love you.”

Lena’s heart pinched, her eyes warm. She’d never get used to this. It’d never stop feeling like the first time she heard the word ‘love’. 

“Thanks...” Lena managed to respond, her throat feeling like it was closing up. “Um...” She flushed, embarrassed. “I love... you guys, too.”

Indy positively lit up.

Lena liked that smile on his face, so big and happy. She liked it a lot.  
_______________________________

On the morning of the 25th, Lena was woke up by her sister jumping on her. 

She shrieked, “Violet! Don’t scare me like that, dammit!”

Violet simply smiled. “I have always wanted to do that.”

Lena frowned incredulously at her. “What?”

Violet sat up on her stomach. “My classmates often recount personal stories of how they have woke up their older sibling by jumping on them in bed. I wanted to see if it was as entertaining as they say.”

Lena blinked at the long explanation. “And?” she asked. 

Violet climbed off her, smile bright, eyes bright. “It was.”

Lena huffed. She sat up, trying to fix her messy hair. “Well you better watch yourself,” she warned with a smirk, “I’ll be out for revenge.”

Violet smirked as well and nodded. “Noted,” she said. Then she grabbed Lena’s hand and yanked her up. “Come now! It’s time to open presents!” she exclaimed, running into the hall. 

“Whoa! Wait, what about breakfast?” Lena yelped, trying not to trip as Violet ran down the stairs. 

“That comes after, dummy!”

“You’re a dummy!”

“Who’s calling who a dummy?” Ty’s voice traveled from the living room. 

“Nobody!” Lena and Violet said at the same time.

They looked at each other. Then they snickered. 

Christmas morning was... really nice. They unwrapped the gifts under the tree, and drank a bunch of hot chocolate, and Indy started singing Christmas carols horribly off-key, and then they played Candy Land—a Sabrewing tradition, Lena learned. It was fun.

The rest of the day was filled with cookies and games. To Lena’s surprise, they went ice skating after lunch. That was a lot of fun. Lena mostly fell down, but then Violet held onto her hand and she got a free joyride. 

The whole day was... well... way beyond Lena’s wildest dreams. She would’ve never dreamed that she’d have all this one day. 

They got home in the evening, adrenaline wearing off of them. Violet’s eyelids drooped sleepily. 

Before Lena went to bed that night, her family stopped her. 

“Hold on, Lena,” said Indy with a smile. 

All three of them were looking at her, smiling excitedly and eyes sparkling. 

“What?” Lena asked curiously. 

“We have one last gift for you,” said Violet, and Ty ducked under the tree. 

“You... do?” Lena asked.

Then Ty plopped a present on her lap. 

He kneeled in front of her. “Merry Christmas, my girl,” he said, cupping her face softly and kissing her forehead. 

Lena’s heart stuttered. 

“Thanks,” she said shakily. Then she began unwrapping her present, Violet nuzzling into her side and Indy putting an arm around her.

Lena pulled out the paper inside, eyes widening when she saw what it was. A framed family photo of the four of them together.

The four of them. 

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking the wetness out of her eyes. “I love it,” she whispered. 

Violet grinned up at her and kissed her cheek. Indy gave her a squeeze. 

It was perfect. So perfect. Everything. 

And that night when she laid in bed with her sister curled up in a tiny ball next to her, Lena pinched herself just to make sure she wouldn’t find herself back in her old bedroom in her aunt’s house. She nearly burst into tears when she turned and Violet was still there, sleeping beside her. 

This was her real family.

Lena pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes, jaw aching from how hard she’d smiled that day, but she didn’t care. For the first time ever, she slept beautifully, knowing she was safe warm, and that when the next morning came, she would jump on Violet.


End file.
